


待会儿再去吃饭

by miaooo



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 18:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18103961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miaooo/pseuds/miaooo
Summary: 是快新。简介不知道在哪儿。披皮原耽。没有前后文。PWP一发完）





	待会儿再去吃饭

下次他来的时候竟然真的带了那“药膏”。新一真不知道该说什么好。体贴吗？还是一厢情愿？黑羽竟然猜测他就算顶着药效发作也不肯自慰的原因是“担心会把自己玩松了”以至于那人因此就不再宠爱他，问他要不要“可以帮助后面收紧的药”。新一理所当然对那个人提出的任何奇怪的东西或事情感到排斥，并严正告诉他，他不需要。但没有意义。他讨厌自慰的原因是那样让他觉得自己就如同一只发情时被人类拿棉签抚慰的母猫。他情愿把自己无用的意志力宣泄在忍耐上。这一切的始作俑者是那个人，给他用药到身体上瘾的地步，把他关起来给他戴上这个不允许他出走的项圈。屋子里有成堆的情趣玩具，却没有哪个的开关能手动开？！明摆着就是想要他，不，驱使他，自己去挑选，然后就像个没人要的骚货一样插自己。在这个市郊别墅的各处，放着永远也用不完、多到可以拿来泡澡的瓶瓶罐罐的润滑剂，没有套子因为“他喜欢被内射”。新一初被他拐到这里来时还不知道这人、这地方有多下作。新一在漫长的孤寂的忍耐中学会了含两个按摩球在后穴里再给自己指交、润滑用多一点会更爽（但像那家伙偏好的那样多到会流出则纯属恶质），还有戴着质地绵软的乳夹抚慰自己乳头会迎来更充实的高潮。但在那以上他拒绝。这已经是非常适宜于承欢的身体了，是不以他意志为转移的事实。之后那人向他问起，如果“主动做几次”就把遥控开关带给他，或者送他一件“礼物”。他气得差点一拳打在那家伙引以为豪的俊脸上，却觉得自己发火在他眼里恐怕就像一只炸了毛的猫，在主人脚边烦躁地踩来踩去，却跑不出精心制作的牢笼。

正如这样。如果是他真的想要做的事，就算工藤不愿意，黑羽也有一百种方法在他身上做出来。就像他说：“我只带了一次的量来，这个不需要用多了，尤其是对你。明天早上我走时我来给你上。答应我，之后不要忍着，可以吗？”

这根本就很荒唐。新一很生气，不想看他，也不说话。脸埋在阴影里，因为无法缓和的羞耻而有一丝脸红。主导者不紧不慢地试图跟他解释清楚：“如果不满意这个效果，我还可以给你换别的。”

“你把我当什么了。”他背对着那人从侧卧的姿势里坐起来，语调愠怒，还是不乐意看他。新一觉得幼稚得要死，却忍不住。黑羽每隔个三五天来“临幸”他一次，却对他上次明确拒绝的安排做下准备。他甚至该难得同他费口舌才对。

“我很疼爱你啊。”那人的体温从背后抱上来。新一震惊于他洗过澡后竟然还披着一件衬衫。但裸露的肌肤贴合的地方已经有热度在燃起，黑羽接着道：“这个不喜欢的话还有可以含着睡觉的那种药浸的玉势，只是不知道会不会把你变得更饥渴呢……”

新一涨红了脸，却没有办法令自己去阻拦男人伸向自己下腹的手。每一寸被他摸过的地方就像承受春风吹拂的土地一样苏醒。都不用黑羽怎么撩拨，他自然会渴望同他欢好。他转过身，感觉到自己如有实质的迫不及待。夜晚的卧房内仅床头一盏鹅黄台灯被点亮，逆光中那人的眼神却尤为明亮，新一看着他带笑的眼睛，几乎为自己被这个人圈在怀里感到感激。他将双手拢在那人颈后，对他说：“你把衣服脱了。”

黑羽笑起来，应他道：“好。”之后再把上衣底裤统统扒光。他这么做的理由他也与新一讲过，“因为你喜欢”。新一很想说“不是这样”，仅仅为了驳斥这人纯粹为了抢夺话语权的无聊举动。他不需要，不想要，也不可以，任由一个“其他人”去定义去塑造自己的心情和想法。可之后就被身体力行地告知：“我可不是‘其他人’啊。”

他感到惊惶和恐惧。有人牵着他的手。

“今天要怎么做？”新一跪坐着问他，两脚分开在身侧。黑羽没有答话，仅仅是示意和帮助他背对着自己跪趴在床上。顺便在他肉量丰美的臀上肆意拍了几巴掌。新一浑身上下未着寸缕，只戴着薄薄一条黑色皮质项圈，被称作他唯一从不离身的“衣饰”。屁股被打了以后皮肤因充血而浮起一层薄红。他习惯良好地冲饲主分开腿，以露出两股之间那个色情的窄口。作为例行他会事先自己灌肠，偶尔那人下午跑回来也有可能亲自压着他自己动手做。新一没有意见。今天他问了，黑羽叫他不要润滑扩张，他老实地没做。通常这意味着两种，要么他想要自己动手，要么又有什么新的想法罢了。现在看来，应该是后者？

指尖戳上他肛口激得他缩紧了屁眼。有一点不舒服，但半个指头直接戳进来还是能做到的。“你真的担心这里会松掉吗？明明还这么紧，可能跟正常时候的你的处男屁股肏起来感觉差不多吧。”新一发现今晚自己特别烦躁。他就不能闭嘴吗？他说：“我没有。”声音尽可能地冷硬，心中却羞耻地感到被赞扬了。尽管在场二人都知道，黑羽快斗又在胡扯而已。

“好吧。”他说，“那我今天不做扩张就插进去，可以么？”

“什——”新一在着慌之前忍了下来。又是这样。他就知道就会是这样，这个工于心计的男人。自己无论如何会被他逼迫而承认一边，无论哪边都不讨好。他内心经受一阵痛苦的忍耐，终于平静了声音道：“会受伤的。”有些不自觉地感到委屈。

此时黑羽正戳入着的那半截指尖挑逗一样小幅度勾画并按摩他的括约肌。

“我不会硬来。”那人仅仅是在对他话中所描述的现象表达不赞许，“如果你真承受不住，从头做就是了。”他讲得倒挺轻松的。

之后黑羽从随便什么地方拿了一罐润滑剂，就说了他们永远用不缺这个。容器的前端接着一个很细的头，他让工藤把上半身趴下去，于是他按照指令乖顺地，将身体后部高举起来，方便男人跪立在他身后向他高热的内腔挤进些润滑。

就像他一开始“学到”的那样，维持摆出这样的姿势其实是有些费力的。但时间和所处的环境渐渐将羞耻给消解了，他开始在脑中就事论事地指挥他的躯体。

直肠未被撑分开的时候总体还是紧闭，角度关系即使他里面被冰凉的液体刺激得瑟缩，那些灌进去的滑液也难于漏出来。黑羽早就通过种种事迹或说劣迹向他证实，就算不是天生用来做爱的性器官，也可以经人工设计展现出与天赋相比仿佛也能胜出的癖性。

冰冷的反复深入堆积的逆流感能有多么不适，竟能让他勃起了？说给谁听也没有人会信。尽管已经习惯于轻易就被他挑起情欲，新一还是会一而再、再而三地为此事感到羞耻。胯下软垂的器官从充血到硬挺相当地在那人眼中一览无遗。他早就放弃“用意念让它听话”的无用尝试。他感觉到自己体表发热内里却很冷，忍不住呜叫了一声，意图不明。

这举动轻易地引起了身后男人的注意。快斗向他问：“好了吗？”

他很反感，也很感性，反问他“是不是我不叫你你就不会停”。黑羽真的停下来，才对他道：“我需要你的反应。”

他真的卑鄙，新一在心里评论道。这个人连自己“想要被需要”的想法都意欲管控，这样下去他想要令他死去都如同收拢掌心掐死一只幼猫。

之后黑羽在自己的茎身上也涂上大量滑腻的液体，扶着他的腰靠近过来。毋须言语他在试探新一有没有做好接纳他的准备，新一极度怀疑，就算他真的做好了，他的身体也显然地并没有办法——

“啊……”他低低地呻吟起来。比想象的还要难过。他知道龟头很大，而括约肌是表面上最难舒张开的一段，但内里的媚肉会这么急剧地夹紧插入物恐怕是两人都始料未及的。

新一脑子迅速地转过黑羽有几天没来过了。他虽没有在房子的角落里全都装上摄像头、令自己毫无隐私可言，新一也尤为不想在这个“他人的地盘”气息这么浓厚的空间里频繁做自慰这样的事情。他知道黑羽在力图使他将此地认同为自己的窝点，他可没这个意思。较劲总在方方面面的。后果也得自己承担。

新一知道自己每一次叛逆都会被更强的力道拖向他，却宁愿用尽力气挣扎也不肯放弃。

结论是今天刚好是上次他走后的第三个晚上，而他除了早些时候给自己灌过肠，没有做过任何与性有关的动作。以新一对自己身体的了解，甚至连黑羽刚到时自己的脾气暴躁，究其根由都可以归结于是在欲求不满。

他绝望地闭上眼。很想咬牙却发觉牙根发软。手指紧紧按在床面却不敢握紧，除了后穴传来实在的充盈什么都感受不到。

润滑充分的缘故，黏膜相触和摩擦给新一一种“只要能够努力放松，就真的可以给他插进来”的感觉。这刺激虽非快感，却让人感觉快要过载。令人摈弃的是他心里正生出一丝丝的痒——又或者仅仅是屁股里生出的——，他深知只要让那硬物插进来，超过某种深度，之后就只会有爽。

但实在是太困难，硬生生捅出一个空洞来绝对跟他想象得一样不可行。新一觉得身体只是被撬开很浅的程度，就已经出了一身汗。他不知道黑羽感受如何，只希望他定力再好一点。

大概已经卡进去一个头部，黑羽在极缓的推进中稍作停滞，问他：“疼吗？”

新一大力呼出胸中一口浊气，又软软喘了几声勾引他，不摇着屁股求他继续插已经是极限了，他这才道：“不疼。”

黑羽在他屁股上又多揉捏了两把，提跨退出去一分，捞着他的腰挤回来。阻力很大新一只觉得自己被抵得朝前滑动，下意识地放松肌肉以期将其纳入体内。并不太有用，没被扩张过的屁股让他错觉自己成为了石女。他又胡乱地呻吟着，好像模仿一种正在激情地被操弄的反应就能获得亲切的犒赏一般，只是他很希望那人能感觉到他有多么地等不及。

“那就放松……”说得轻巧。单从听觉里他都能想象出那人带着潮意和暖热的语调。他不明白自己为什么也跟着出了一大身汗，但或许又能理解：整个开凿的过程像要把那个形状，大小，粗细，一切个人的东西，刻进他的身体里面。夹得太紧而导致的巨大摩擦力使得黑羽每次抽拔出去以便在下一回顶入时做更好的扩张的时候，令他恍惚自己也必须得跟着后退，因为两个人已经没有办法再分开了。

痛苦和艰巨的心理延长了他的感知。新一一直吚吚呜呜地呻吟着，在被幽禁在这里的日子里他的声音除了那人的耳中本就无处可去。只要没得了命令，怎样挥霍是他存余不多的自由之一。男人灵巧的手指忽然搭上他的后颈。新一还没来得及惊惶，贴身的那一小圈皮带便松脱了。黑羽随手把他扔到没那么容易硌着人的角落，以便弯下腰能使自己的犬齿贴上那人细嫩的颈部皮肤。就在那个时刻新一突然感到极度地赤裸，他提高了声调呜咽了几声，黑羽小声地发出嘘声并亲吻他唇下那处以行安抚。某些不必要的锻炼成效过于卓著，他对此处的裸露极端羞耻和不适应了。

“嘘——没关系的，只是我而已，只是我……可以被‘我’碰，对吧？也让我……进去——进去你里面……”

新一感到身体上的难受，括约肌好像被撑到极限的样子，可他还是没能完全楔进来。他想用身体去套弄那东西，离他想要的快感和所渴求的做爱好像就差那么一步之遥了。他摇头说“做不到”，很想把脖子边上那个毛绒绒的脑袋推开，他说“已经不行了”。

黑羽没去按他耸着的腰，单只手撑在床上，只是把两人的面部凑得极近，两人就像唇碰着唇那样说话，就好像新一的整个世界里都只有他。“你可以的……”他极其生动地演绎出“窃窃私语”的模样，“想想平时是怎么吃下它的……想想我都怎么肏你。”

他一边说一边在新一的身体里做不可能的开括。新一只觉整个后部是他所从未经历过的满胀，奇迹般地不痛，他忍不住又压低了些腰，紧随其后他闷哼出声，好像还差一点，他的身体太记得这个尺寸。很想不管不顾地向后推去，但他知道这能起到的作用微乎其微，可他实在是太渴求了。

臀底接触到那人体温的时候席卷而下的惊喜压倒了几乎一切观感。新一小心地咬痛了自己舌尖以制止不正确的狂喜以笑容的形式在脸上表现得太明显。他气喘得太急，恐怕有噎到的风险，还好他听到黑羽也闷闷地出了口气，想他应该没空管这个。

这可不是结束，尽管他每次深入到这个程度之后，工藤就会因为心情的过于激动而处于濒临高潮的状态，可是仅仅是这样高潮早已是满足不了他。真是贪得无厌又难以取悦的小猫。该怎么对待他呢……黑羽一边思索着一边在那狭窄的甬道间作小幅度抽动，在那样热忱的夹吮中他实在很难勉强自己过快。甚至如是紧致的包裹使他觉得自己距离泄身还远得很，只是猫猫的叫声有些过于湿腻让人有些担心。

他再一次趴下，贴近工藤的背上。小猫颤抖着吃住了他的物什，自从脖上项圈被剥掉了就表现出些不自知的不愉快。黑羽知道，那是亲自赢来并一直好好保管着的奖章被窃取一般的反应。身陷一个分明是寄人篱下的处境里，却还是有这么多的“私人领域”。他愈发觉得这个人跟自己太像了，明知道他对自己的依恋早已超过仅只是“离不开”这样的程度，却永远只觉得自己对新一的占有还不够。

“新一……”他肆意出声，小猫乖巧的回应或是不回应都让他感到舒适。他唤了几声之后又忽然改变了想法，“‘アーサー’，听起来可真像是只小猫的名字。”他以调笑的口吻，吸引他的注意，并在被骂“是不是有了别的床伴而脑袋犯浑”之前接续了自己一时兴起的“无聊话题”，“是不是以后就只有我会这样叫你了……？”

这种程度的调情话显然不至于将他从自身深陷的情欲泥淖中脱离出来。新一心中后悔一时浮现出来，却又在喘息中笑道：“你叫我什么不都一样吗？……”那个假名失去了它的效用，连同“工藤新一”都像是轻易便可被某些深洞一般的岁月所吞噬，或至少模糊其痕迹。说到底那只是一个名字……如果他的世界被限制得就只剩下他们这两人，“名字”的用处还在吗？还有这样的必要吗？黑羽自可有随意替他取名的权力了。

可那人偏不这么做，他说：“我只想要你，新一……”他话语间明确地指向他压在身下此人的全部。

快到极限了……新一压不住的尾音里开始带上一点颤抖。他分明无暇去思索这些，他渴求地用身体去央求他的主宰，“快替他结束这一场”，因在插入中耗了太久而使得还没做多久他腰以下的半身就快濒临崩溃。快斗安抚地吻了他的耳廓，那个男人给他的温柔总让他显得余裕过头而令新一倍感烦闷。他捂着通红的漾上泪花的眼眶，猝不及防被黑羽埋到深处，逼出一声轻叫。

他插到底不动了，新一只觉自己像是被人扣住命门一般，明明只差一点就高潮，本意命中红心的箭矢结果却偏离了半寸。

短暂的一个瞬间他脑袋里都是懵的。黑羽的声音入他耳，却在那之后被解构：“你是不是不知道自己缠得我有多使劲……”他说话间夹杂的喘息也不在少，如果新一有意去分辨的话，那分明有些责怪精心饲喂的宠物不听话的强调，还有宠溺的无奈？“看来地先让你射过一次才行啊，新一……”

他整个抽离的时候新一叫得比刚才还大声。身体直白地叫嚣着不满，却被按住臀肉不准后退。之后整个人被利索地翻过身，男人把着他的髋骨将他拖行至自己身前。新一还没来得及捕捉准确他那盯向肥美猎物的表情，黑羽便低头俯身，强势地分开他膝弯的同时将脸埋进了他的胯下。

“不要——！”他冲着床顶大声呼喊。毫无作用。那人同以往对他做过的很多次一样，将新一的茎含进高热又湿濡的口腔。难以置信饲主的口活儿远比宠物还要好。不过黑羽对他多半时候是在玩。新一呻吟着，努力抬住双腿以避免自己过多地压到他。庆幸以那人角度无法看到他饥渴蠕动的后穴，又为男人即使不动手去碰，也肯定对那处的情态了若指掌感到多一分羞耻：他的，因充血而殷红的“性器官”，明显因刚插入过什么粗壮的东西而无法立即恢复为常理所应见的闭合的形态。

实则要令他高潮就如同撞碎一块嫩豆腐一样容易。只是阴茎有什么东西可供插入的触感已经很陌生，新一只觉自己在巨浪的峰尖上停留了不超过三秒，就被掀了下去并卷走了。

他抬着下巴喘息，胳膊搁在额上。黑羽毫无芥蒂地咽下了他的精华并在那处作弄了一会儿，像是在做什么清洁。天知道他是怎么能做到一半停下来，看起来还这么自在的。可能变态的欲望不是正常人能比。

新一整个脑袋发飘，小腿搭在他肩膀后，从他一开始被抱起腿就不知不觉地跑到那个地方去的，现在只剩下一点力气维持不会滑下。

“还行吗？”那人关切地问他。新一冲他抬手想要他抱，浑然不觉自己视野有些轻微地晃动，他说：“还要。你插进来。”随后而至的耻意令他皱起脸。

膝盖被摆至身侧，方便了黑羽再一次把他下身拖起，垫到自己跪着的大腿上。这个角度让新一本能地感觉到危险，可紧接着就被充实填满的欣喜给冲散了。

他的呻吟中夹着一丝受不了的苦痛，即使被肏过一次又高潮过一次，那个紧紧密合的股穴也并未被耕作松多少。再次被插开的感觉令他浑身绷紧到脚趾，刚刚高潮过后止不住放松的内里老实地把他夹牢了，可好像顶在哪儿都自发地软下去，吃进去。新一既痛恨自己的淫靡又克制不住身体的欢愉。是何等淫乱的身体，明明还在不应期中，却感到比刚才的高潮更彻底的满足。

抬起的手臂因为没有被回应而自发坠落下去，新一被他按在胯下征伐，感觉自己快乐得快死了。“快斗……呃呃……”这样就很好，无所顾忌地使用他，他的身体需要这个，他一直就渴望这个。那人放开他的髋部直接用膝腿撑持着后身，靠近前来亲吻他。新一乖觉地张嘴伸出舌头。这并不是例行但他不讨厌这个。黑羽这么做时偶有轻抚他的头发，但下身却一样顽劣，令他感觉自己如一叶湍流推打中的小舟。他克制着不去抱他，也别过分地抓扯头顶上方的床单以免不小心抓伤自己。

尽管大部分时候都是适合摆出那爱娇一面的时机，有些时候还是会下意识地恪守指示。等他终于忍不住搂住黑羽的肩背，他将手掌握成拳，趁一吻中断的间隙抿了抿唇，告诉他：“又要射了……能——抓着你吗？”为了说清楚这样的句子，混进去好多含糊的咕噜声。

逐渐被完全插开的后穴轻易就进入享乐之中，他自己只能聊胜于无地磨蹭或者摇晃，大半还是靠黑羽在这个体位下本就陷得很深的插干找到状态。根本忆不起来自己是在什么时候重新硬起来的，他不断地问自己，被男人抱就这么快乐吗？

“可以……你想怎样都好。”快斗额角的热汗缓缓滑下了。

新一清楚地闻见另一人的呼吸，而他心里却有感激一般的心情浮现，他放任自己挠在他背上，并由精神指导下更加敞开的肉体中感到酸涩。

他靠呼吸和耐性拖过去了不算太短的时间，但终还是受不住不知第几个波峰。“不行了，快斗、快斗，啊真的要……”男人用嘴唇抑住了他不断发声的那个腔口。高潮时他又不由自主地溢出泪花，力图维持清醒只为尽可能多地感受到黑羽将自身的种子注入到腹腔中为他所带来的快感。

他变得像刚从水里被捞起来，里里外外都湿漉漉的。瘫在黑羽的腿上感到无尽的安全感，脑袋轻微地充血使他很快从高潮褪去后的眩晕中恢复。黑羽抱着他，呼出一口气。之后也跟着躺下了。两个人歇息了一会儿，对搞不清楚头冲着床尾还是身体打横在床上感到习惯。

快斗翻身爬起来，撑在他身旁问他：“要我抱你去洗澡吗？”

新一真想就这么装晕过去，可他还是看着对方向他伸出一只手。他不忍回绝的样子，把掌心搭上去，却并不愿着力：“あなた……”他磨蹭地讲话，“能不洗吗？”

他厌烦这个昭示着结束的步骤，尽管这背后是来自不可更改的男性的身体的特质。他总觉得像是完成了一场献祭，却要把恩典掷进河流里。

黑羽为这称呼心头轻颤，却又真是觉得自己像在养猫了：“不行，你会发烧的。”他皱眉，“你知道那个有多难受？”

是的，他知道。“让我发烧。”新一要求。他讲得太直白，连那个男人都一时不知道怎么回答。

“不行，我不同意。”他缓慢而又坚定，目光中甚至带上一点审视。赶在新一的委屈浮上来之前补充道：“明早再喂你一次，别这么……”他想不出具体的语言。

新一终于开始为了自己的言行感到一分羞耻，他点点头。本想拒绝男人把他那么大的个儿抱起来走路，最终也还是应允了。

临睡时他把自己挪到靠近在黑羽身侧，对方于是也转身过来，侧卧以面对向他。新一觉得自己并不是很困，安静地看着那人的注视。那人没有表情的时候，面容中其实会带有极淡的一点冷峻，不仔细去捕捉很难看出来。新一相信他是一个薄情的人。他的脸被捧着，嘴唇被亲了一口。男人问他，“想让我抱一会儿么？”他小声地答道：“嗯。”然后贴过去。

肌肤相亲的感觉是真的很开心，新一将脸挨在他肩上，露出一个笑容。他知道黑羽感觉到了，那人摸着他脑后的头发，低沉着声音问道：“是不是还想要……”

他说得像是一个肯定句。新一的不知餍足在他眼里根本不是什么缺点。因为太羞耻，他忍着脸颊温度上升也不肯说话了。男人的手摸到他背的下半段，很轻、有一点痒。停留在尾骨旁边，却不像他想要的那样直接捏他的屁股。之后黑羽像是做了什么决定一样，要他转过身去。尽管只是拥抱，新一也知道背靠着会比面向要方便。可他转过去躺好之后黑羽并没有立即把他纳入怀中。他感到自己的腰被摸来摸去。他那里并不直接地敏感，他还在疑惑这是要做什么。

接着，胯骨再一次被握住，他被利索地摆出一个宛如提臀的姿态，尚还反应不及时后穴又被什么东西突入了。新一吓得叫起来。那家伙一杆进洞，他才意识到自己又是被那人的阴茎肏着了。刚才清洁过后内里还残有些湿意，可闭拢了那么些时候，又恢复了一点点紧。他只能判断说男人的器物并不完全勃发的状态，可他还是被塞得有些发疼。穴肉一下下抽搐着含紧他，黑羽在怀疑这会不会是一个没有预计准确的决策。他把下意识弓腰的某人捞到怀里，听得他从鼻腔里溢出模糊的呻吟，最终将两人几近严丝合缝地贴合在一起。男人单手拦在新一腰腹，感觉到那人的手也跟着覆盖上来。

“干什么……”新一小声地问他。黑羽从迷离的声线中猜测，他还没有完整地性唤起。“你别动。”他凑在那人的颈后，笑话他。他是在那处安乐窝舒爽的轻咬之下又有一些勃起了，但他的小猫听了他的话之后老实地放松了屁股，是把他当成扩张器一样了吧。“就这么睡……”他又道。并在那人通红的耳尖上亲了一下。

新一本来还有心去怀疑自己或那人到底能不能睡着，可在他心里关于“防范他给出的暗示”的部分好像渐渐偃息了。他像是就在阖眼之后即坠入梦乡。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 一个疑问：你新为什么不逃跑？  
> 你可以认为他是自愿的。 ~~作者脑袋坏了~~


End file.
